


Beach's Bitch

by SamaelSphinx



Series: Cheating Derek Hale [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, Breeding, Cheating, Cheating Derek Hale, Cock Slut Derek Hale, Infidelity, M/M, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, Theo Raeken Has A Big Dick, Top Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaelSphinx/pseuds/SamaelSphinx
Summary: A perfect day for some Beach fun. Derek however decided to stay behind at the hotel, and soon Theo snuck out back to the hotel, for some fun of his own.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Theo Raeken
Series: Cheating Derek Hale [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758403
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	Beach's Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, another work of mine.  
> Hope you like It, and any correction Will be well received.

It was a sunny day, perfect for the pack to enjoy a day out in the beach. And so they did, resting in their perfect vacancy away from beacon hills. The entire pack contributed to the trip and now they were out on the beach. Surprisingly even the Sourwolf came, although he stayed in his room at the hotel, claiming he was going to rest and later would find his pack at their spot.

— Where's Theo? — Liam asked.

***

— Oh shit…! — Derek swears, listening to his phone calling. — Wait a minute, Theo.

— No shit! — The Chimera retorts back and doesn't stop.

They have been like this since Theo snuck out from the Beach and came back to the hotel, banged on Derek and Stiles door until the Alpha opened it, and then Theo started banging him instead.

Derek was naked on his four, looking for his phone which he was sure was somewhere over the bed they were fucking. Theo was behind him, shirtless with his glorious abs. His swim trunks where down enough to expose his butt and dick. And the later was currently inside Derek's ass, stretching him with its impressive length and girth. His hands were gripping the alpha's waist painfully, and both were panting as Theo nailed the Alpha with impressive thrusts. His balls, heavy with a load reserved for the Alpha, smacked Derek's every time.

— Wait… Theo… — Derek insisted, looking back at the Chimera. However, the alpha paled seeing his phone at Theo's hand.

— Hello? — He smirked, attending the call.

— Theo? — Stiles confused voice appeared.

— Why do you have Derek's phone? Where's him?

— Oh? He's occupied, and me too. Can I turn off the call, now?

— Wait Theo, pass his phone back to him!

— Take that, you fucking slut! — The Chimera growled, ignoring the human, and giving fast and solid thrusts, hitting the alpha's prostate. Derek, in his turn, had to bite his tongue in order not to moan loud.

— What a hell, Theo? — The human cried out incredulously.

— It's okay, Stiles. We're just banging some chicks.

— Excuse me?

— Okay, okay. I'm kidding alright. I'm fucking him, you see? Giving him the cock he needed so much.

Derek was horrified, but couldn't talk. His hand was actually covering his mouth as he took the chimera's rhythm.

Theo knew another angry response was coming, and quickly cut Stiles.

— Here, ask him! — Said, passing the phone to the Alpha.

— Yes… Baby? — Derek got out, trying not to moan as he clumsily took the phone.

Theo listened as they talked and observed, gleafully, how Derek managed to fix the situation and started explaining, but the chimera, the bastard he was, would not let him off so easy.

Then, gripping tighter said alpha's hips Theo started to jackhammer him for real. His thrusts struck every time the slut's prostate.

— Sourwolf? What's that sound? — Asked Stiles, probably listening to the skin against skin contact, made by Theo's hips hitting Derek's butt.

— Tv, yes, Tv! — Responded, desperately, as he felt himself cumming over the bed. — Baby, I Love you!

— Oh Derek, love you too. — Stiles laughed, innocently.

At his place, Theo laughed. The sound was cut off immediately as he too started to cum. The smug semblance giving space to a ferocious one. His dick started to pump Derek full of cum, a supernatural amount of seed, directly at his prostate.

— Gotta go, Okay?! I'm gonna be over there in a minute! — He rushed, wanting nothing more than to moan. He could feel Theo filling him, the Chimera's dick continuously pressing over his prostate and sending jet after jet of hot cum. The quantity was enough to start dripping over Theo's cock and down Derek's balls.

As soon as he heard Stiles goodbye, he turned the call off.

— Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck! — Finally he could moan, but Theo wasn't over. In a decisive movement, the jock tossed his weight over Derek and they both fell over the mattress. Theo was lying over Derek, and made an effort to press his dick even deeper in his ass. The slut's mind was short-circuited by now, he was mindlessly moaning when Theo bit hard on his neck, enough to mark.


End file.
